Unnamed Father
The Unnamed Father is a minor character featured in the fourth Dark Parables bonus game, The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Bonus Game). The father of the title protagonist, his discovery of the Wolf Talisman bought him to the attention of the Greedy King. The Unnamed Father is not based on a particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality The Unnamed Father was an older gentleman, bald except for some grey hair at the back and a grey beard. He wore a blue jacket over a grey shirt and brown trousers. To complete his outfit, he wore rectangular glasses and leather boots. The Unnamed Father's full personality is largely unknown, but he was evidently of a scholarly mind as he collected many artifacts from digs in faraway lands and researched many books at his home. Although a strict parent who would punish his son harshly for lying, deep down he cared for the boy and once spoke of his regret of not paying his child any attention. The Unnamed Father was brave too as he would not give up the location of the Wolf Talisman despite being beaten up by the King's guards. History The Unnamed Father lived with his son in the Mist Kingdom more than a hundred years ago. Half a year before the events of The Boy Who Cried Wolf, he discovered the Wolf Talisman in an ancient archive. Realizing the Talisman was too powerful, he bought it home with him and intended to hide it from the Greedy King. When his son caused trouble for the villagers, the Unnamed Father locked him in the basement to reflect on his behavior. By the time the boy has gotten out of the basement, the Unnamed Father was attacked by King Audon IV's guards whom the king demanded the talisman. Seeing that his son has gotten out, he whispered for him to run before becoming unconscious. When his son bought him back to consciousness with a Restoration potion, the Unnamed Father asked him the location of the Talisman and the boy revealed he had bonded with it. Immediately after, the King reappeared at their home and ordered the pair to be taken to the palace so the boy could open the portal. The Unnamed Father was forced to watch as his son did the King's bidding and the portal released a pack of Mist Wolves; fortunately, a griffin the boy had freed earlier came to the pair's rescue and they were able to escape the Mist Kingdom before it disappeared. It is presumed the Unnamed Father and his son lived out the rest of their lives in peace. Relationships * The Boy Who Cried Wolf (son, presumed deceased) * King Audon IV (monarch/enemy, deceased) * Griffin (friend) Quotes Quotes by Unnamed Father * "This is the third time you have tricked the villagers. You have given them a lot of trouble." * "This time, I will not let you out until you promised never to tell lies again!" Gallery Character= Boy scolded.jpg|Locking son in the basement Boy father king.jpg|Beaten up by King's guards Boy talisman hands.jpg|Ask where is the Talisman Boy throne room.jpg|With King Audon in the Mist Kingdom Palace Throne Room Boy griffin hands.jpg|Flying on Griffin with his son |-|Other Images= Boy father concept art.jpg|Unnamed Father concept art Boy cellar.jpg|Unnamed Father's cellar Boy river.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Allies Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf